The Hunted
by Is-Simple
Summary: It had been years since it had happened. Since the humans found out about the shifters. Somewhat dark fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Listen to "**No Bravery**" by **James Blunt **while reading,** k?**

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

**

* * *

**

It had been years since it had happened. Since the humans found out about the shifters.

And it had been many years they started enslaving them as well. Jacob had been 12 when it first happened. It had been all over the news about the giant wolves. But the more they experimented on the animal, the more they tried to find out why the wolves were getting larger...

They killed the wolf. And in seconds that big giant wolf, was no longer a wolf, but a naked man laying ass naked dead on the floor of a cage. It was inhuman what they did on that poor wolf. Even worse what they did when they found out he was really a human male.

It was about a week later that the state sent off a warning that these "beasts" should be captured and disposed of.

At first as Jacob watched it, he didn't realize that it was real. That it wasn't just a prank that the others were playing on him.

It took weeks... But soon his family started disappearing. All his friends, all the people in his life. He was soon left to take care of himself.

Jacob was the youngest in his family. So while the others had shifted, he had yet to. And instead of being taken to be "Disposed" of like the others were. He was taking in to try to find out the reason why the others bodies changed. He had been taken from his home, and placed in a thick metal cage. He had been disposed of all clothes and and been chained to the wall by a thick metal collar that wrapped around his neck.

He hardly slept, he was hardly even fed. And even thought he was only 12 he was treated worst then men in jail were. He was poked and prodded. He was even cut open, and even burned.

These humans, they saw him nothing more then an experiment. Not as a human, not even as an animal. They never numbed him when they cut him open, they never even bandaged his wounds when they were done. But his body body soon went numb from all the pain.

Soon his mind went numb as well.

Even though he was breathing, even thought he was still alive... He wasn't there. He could still see everything they did to him, could hear everything they talked about, and it was all noted in some part in his brain, but he just wasn't there.

It had been when he was 16 that he shifted.

Everything from there went down hill. When his body shifted, all his wounds were healed. And that brought on more questions to the humans. Soon they had to test his limits. Tested his endurance for pain. Soon the fire was brought again.

Even cookie cutter pieces were placed and forced into his body. And yet his body still healed over them. His body never forced them out, and the doctors never took them out. Soon wires were being placed, even coins, knifes. Anything they found were placed into his body. And all of it left him in pain.

It was when he turned 18 that his body grew 'female reproductive organs' on many occasions, they would bring in another male, maybe even a female for him to breed with. Yet he refused. They had even drugged him with aphrodisiacs and even tried to breed with him themselves. And yet he still refused.

He even pulled one of the metal objects they left in his body and stabbed one of the men with in.

It was apparently then that they decided that he could no longer give him anymore information. And he was to be sold to the black market where other doctors, other scientist were to buy him and yet again use his body for their experiments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

**

* * *

**

Jacob had never been allowed to leave his cage before. And with the collar, it was impossible. But over the years his cage had tuned into a small room. The chain had never been removed either. But now, the metal collar had been removed and replaced with a leather one.

At the moment he was numbed and even if he hadn't been, there was a bunch of armed humans with the orders 'If he moves, kill him.' It wasn't like he could even if he wanted to. His feet had been cuffed together, his hands were chained behind his back and was chained to the trolley.

Jacob wasn't sure where he was being taken either. All he knew was that they no longer held a need for him, in other words, they found out that he could and would fight back if needed.

He watched the ceiling and the lights over head as he was moved down a hallway. Jacob had been blindfolded, but even still he could still make out shapes and the light. And with the blindfold it brought more attention to the smells and sounds around him.

He could hear the mens shoes as they thumped down the hallway next to him. Even hear their fast beating hearts through their ribcage. He could even smell the sweat and fear that was leaking for their well armed bodies.

But he didn't move, didn't make a sound. He just slowly took in all the sensations and let them wash into his skin. Took in how clean the air smelt outside his cage, took in the slight breeze he could feel from on the trolley. He even took in the cold that he got from the trolley.

As ordered, he didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't even breath to loud.

He would let them feel like they were in control.

Soon a door was being opened and the light behind the blindfold got brighter, it almost hurt his eyes. Apparently he was to be moved by vehicle. Both him and the trolley were both lifted up and then secured yet again.

The ride was long and boring. The numbing feeling was on, but seemed to be fading. So he just relaxed to the best of his ability.

It took awhile but the truck stopped and the trolley was pulled out and was once again on the ground. A little later he was brought into a room. Jacob could only assume it was the room they were going to show him off in. He could tell there was many people also in the room, a few dozen.

"As you can see, this here," The man speaking laid a hand on Jacob's knee "Is a werewolf." there was a few quiet mummers.

"Doesn't look like a wolf to me." A female voice broke the mummers.

He could feel the mans hesitance "Ah, yes, yes on any other case experiment 27 would have been in his other form but there is something you can only see when is in this form." Jacobs legs were then unchain and lifted and then spread open. "Unlike other cases, this one has both male and female reproductive organs." A few more mummers.

His legs were brought even higher up "Experiment 27 is about 18 in human years, male, virgin, and is tame. He can withstand high amounts of pain and limited amount of food. And as you can see, right under the testicles** (1) **there is a hidden passage. He will also take commands. "

Another question was asked "You said experiment 27 has both male and female reproductive organs, and yet you said he was a virgin, haven't you thought about trying to breed him? It does bring up a lot of questions up if the female organs work or not."

A long pause "We have thought about breeding him, yes. But we planned to sell him here, today." More mummers "And so it was decided that it would be better if his new owers were the ones to start the experiments, it after all is bad to stop in the middle of an experiment."

A few more questions were asked and answered before the auction started. He didn't really pay attention, either way, he was going to be sold and be experimented on no matter wanted.

This went on for a few more minutes before a strong voice spoke, that Jacob finally paid attention.

When Jacob had been younger his instencs had always told him "Protects the humans' and now it was telling him 'kill!' but why would he listen to it? Had the humans, not chained him in a cage and burnt and cut him up? After years of that he learned to not listen to anymore.

It did make him question why it was now reacting to just that one voice. And he turned his head in that direction. And just like that. With that little movement everyone stopped talking. No more bids, no more mummers. After all, he was apparently so drugged up that he shouldn't be able to move for a few more hours.

"Dr. Cullen, it's nice for you to join the auction. And congratulation you are now the owner of experiment 27."

* * *

**A/N- I never want to have to write that word again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Do not own.  
**

* * *

Even as Jacob's "doctors" as they like to call themselves, pleaded and begged for Jacob to be chained up and drugged up, Dr. Cullen refused and demanded that they unchain and unleashed him at _that _moment. Which they do so unwilling, as long as they drugged up Jacob more. Which then Dr. Cullen agreed to just as unwilling.

Besides that, everything seemed to be good. No more hassle was made. So here Jacob was, laying stark naked laying down in the back of the doctors car. Had the drugs been out of his system, he would have actually sat up, maybe even attempted to make a break for it.

But even if the fog left his mind, his body still felt like jelly. Probably the strawberry jelly...

"Hello? Ah, Rosalie, can you tell Emmet that I will need his... assistance. It turned out the meeting I was attending ended up being a auction." A hint of anger seeped into his voice "I of course knowing about it, wouldn't let those fends- ... I mean, it would be much appreciated" A few more words were spoken before the call ended.

And soon enough the car was being pulled up into a yard. The whole family seemed to be waiting out on the front porch. All that was missing with the pet dog running in circles chasing it's tail. But who knows maybe that's why this "Doctor" bought him.

But then again at the auction it was insinuated that he was to be made a sex slave. Apparently when the state said "dispose" they meant they were to tamed and be sold to the highest bidder. whether it be for sex, or as in experiment. He just happened to be the only one sold that day.

Jacob couldn't actually remember being sold when he was younger, all he remember was one day having a family, and then the next none. And being in a cage alone, stripped of all his cloths. It was hard to remember when he had actually had his head bashed in a few times.

The backseat door was opened and a man, Emmet, he assumed, was standing before him. A shocked look on his face as he took in Jacob. Luckily Emmet's eyes didn't take an anything more then his face and chest.

"Carlisle, you for real??" Emmet then took a step back. Jacob watched their interaction with a mute fascination. They seemed to have forgot he was there as Carlisle, which Jacob learned was the doctors name, told them about all the 'horrible' stuff he had been put through.

He almost wanted to open his mouth and yell at them to hurry it up. But he didn't. In the past he had been denied the ability to talk, for it made him seem more human then, an it seemed too much trouble to talk now.

After a few more minutes, Jacob was actually able to flex his fingers. There was only main good thing about being a shifter, his body would adjust. Whether it be poison, starvation or even drugs. And the more often he was poisoned or drugged, the more his body got immune to it.

It had only been about an hour since he had last been drugged, and it was supposed to last about 8 hours, but it was already almost gone. That told you how much he was drugged, huh?

By now, not only were Emmet and Carlisle were fighting, but the others seemed to be in it as well. Apparently, they didn't like the fact he was here, more then he did.

On shaky hands, he was able to push himself into a sitting position. Still they didn't notice him. With a better view of the others, 3 females and 4 males, he read their body language. The blond female, seemed to be the alpha female, her body was full of power and demand.

Carlisle, was the alpha male, and his mate was standing next to him defending everything Carlisle said. The runt of the family, a small female, seemed to be on the female alpha's side. Complaining that all he would be was blocking her view and leave them in danger. The others, the 3 males, seemed to be at a loss.

Emmet was standing next to the alpha female and trying to make her reconsider, he assumed they were mates. The other two males, acted like the elders. Both seemly listening to both sides of the story before adding their own input.

After awhile Jacob got tied of listening to them fighting. With hesitant steps he got out of the car. It had been a few years since he had actually be able to walk around. He didn't last very long on his feet. And with a cry of surprise he was on the floor.

And it seemed like the fight had stopped for the moment. And the good doctor was in front of him "We can finish this discussion later, right now he needs some help." and like that, he was quickly brought inside.

It wasn't like the cages he had spent the last few years of his life in. It was an actually house. There was no laboratory, there was no chains, and there was no cages. It was just a normal house.

Once he was placed on a small couch, Carlisle was kneeling on the floor before him, the others just standing behind him "Are you hurt anywhere?" He just stared at the doctor in return. He had no desire to talk. "Are you hurt?" The doctor asked again, yet this time much slower.

Jacob still didn't trust him, but what else could happen to him? He would take the chance if only once, that someone would actually rather help him then hurt him. So he gave a slow nod. He didn't open his mouth, and he didn't pin point any places.

"Where are you hurt?" He made no move to answer. It seemed to slightly anger the doctor. "Jasper, I need your help, can you help me find out where he's hurt?" And like that, the blond male stepped foreword and behind Carlisle. "Here, hold him still and tell me if you notice any signs of discomfort."

The man, Jasper, took a seat next to Jacob while Carlisle pulled Jacobs arm up. Jacob felt his muscles stretch in slight pain then, but didn't make any movements to show it. Jasper gave a slight gasp of pain in return. And the same thing happened when Jacob's other arm was brought up as well.

And when Jacob was told to stand up and did so, Jasper actually swooned. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he lay passed out on the couch. There seemed to be a long pause after that. It only lasted a few seconds before Jasper was awake and sitting up.

Him and Jasper seemed to have a small stand off before Jacob looked down to the floor.

"So... What's wrong with him?" Emmet's voice seemed to be unnecessary loud, and Jacob couldn't help winching in pain.

"There... was just so much pain. There wasn't an actual point... like everything was in pain, was scrapping into each other... I have never felt anything like that." Jasper had been the one to answer. Dr. Cullen made a soft noise in his throat.

"What do you think it could mean? I mean... he has no scars of even bruises, what do you think could be the cause?" Jacob wasn't totally sure what they were talking about but he just assumed it was him.

* * *

**A/N- All for now... **


	4. Chapter 4

-.

The more Jacob moved, the more the blond vampire seemed to sway, so Jacob was once again told to sit on the couch. So he did.

"Can you pin point what hurts you?" The doctor asked once again and Jacob took a few seconds to think about it. At the moment the vampires smells seemed to hurt him the most. Out of all the pain he went through, all of it had been physical and mental, none of his other senses had been attacked. But he had a feeling that wasn't the type of question the doctor was asking.

So taking another chance, he slowly brought his somewhat still numbed hand to his left side, then slowly moved it to his nose trying to signal for them not to breathe. Luckily the Elder seemed to understand him and informed the others.

And when Jacob saw that they were no longer breathing, he moved his hand back to his side... Then in a quick moment dug his nails into his side till he was bleeding, then with even quicker movements, pulled out a star shaped cookie cutter. Then in another movement, pulled another object from his side, this one seemed to have dissolved after the years.

Ignoring the shocked looks he was getting, Jacob finally had a chance at moving all the foreign objects from his body. The worst was the wire, the doctors had tried to mold them with his veins, so they flowed all through out his body, and it took multiple tries before he was even able to get it started. And even at one point the blond male had passed out, and been escorted out by the Alpha female, as everyone Else's eyes were locked on what he was doing.

And when he finally looked at what he was doing, the wires that had started in his left side were now being pulled out from his arm, then slowly finally removed from his hand, then his fingers where it finally ended.

And then all Jacob could do was drop the wires as his body bleed over the place as it slowly healed. Even when he finally did heal... He didn't continue. He may not have felt the pain from all of it, but his body still needed time to heal... to heal all of the scar tissue. Time to replace all the ruptured veins... The torn flesh... And most of all, his emotional state.

His eyes stared blankly at the blood soaked couch, then after a few more seconds, his dead eyes seemed to move on their own to rest on the wire that was still sticking out of his hip. His eyes looking, but not really seeing it.

It was normal for him. His mind was a fragile thing. At times he would be awake, he could hear, he could see, but not focus on anything. Just instincts. That's all he was anymore. His body could be there, but his mind was always in between reality and a distant place that not even he knew. There would be no thoughts, no pain... Just nothing.

His mind would shut down, there was nothing. Nothing at all.

So he stared at the blood soaked couch, and he stared at the bleeding wires, but not really seeing them.

consciousness came to him as a shock, then panic set in. In his whole life, he had never been touched without knowing before hand. But the doctors freezing hand was on his sholder and Jacob freaked out. He didn't move, but his whole body shut down and made him freeze in place. His body screamed that he was in danger, while his mind told him that so far the vampire had done nothing to harm him yet.

And yet when the vampire removed his hand just as quickly, Jacob flinched again. His whole body screamed at him. Begged him, pleeded with him, screamed at him that he was in danger. Yet he didn't move at the doctor lowered himself to be eye to eye with the bleeding boy.

"Do you have a name?" Even though the docors voice was low and soft spoken, it sent his body on edge. And all he could do was look at his hands and give a small nod. But his mouth was glued shut and even as his tounge prodded his lips, they refused to open. Even still he tried, and when his mouth did open, his tounge was dry and sore and his voice was just a distant memory.

Yet he pushed a then a low raspy voice answered for him "Jacob" that voice sent shivers down his spine, and it took a moment for it to sink it that it had been his own voice.

"Jacob then." The doctor nodded "I'm sure your hungry and would like a bath, if you follow Edward" Elder, his mind filled "He will show you where everything is."

And that was how his first night of being free was.


End file.
